Lilliana Harrison
Princess Lilliann is the major character and is the informal leader of the group called LillixClub 'Personality Profile' Lilliana is the princess of Brighta, the planet of Light. Brighta is one of the brightest planets in the magical dimension, until one day when an evil dark wizard named Artlux cast a dark shadow around the whole planet, freezing everything and everyone in time, lost in the darkness. The king and queen rescued their daughter Lilliana and sent her through a portal to who knows where before being frozen in time by the darkness. For 17 years, Lilliana survived and lived in Magix with her foster parents, before going off to Alfea School to start classes after she discovered she was a fairy one day, when dark creatures sent by Darcy from the Trix attacked her. She then discovered she was a fairy of Light. When she started Alfea , she met Marina, fairy of water, and also later met Rossa, who was a witch, but as time went by, they all became best friends and Rossa left Cloud tower to go to Alfea after she discovered she too was a fairy, and they all band together to make the Lillix Club. Ms. Faragonda has sent the girls to the world of trophies for a special missions, and they all joined the Freedom fighters afterwards. Appearance ' Winx(chamix)' List of Lillianna's Outfit Lillianna frist Fairy Outfit yellow and light pink and dark pink her wings are light Blue(Ice Blue).She has Halfciff yellow boots the platform are white and light pink bands arend the boots. Civilin Lillianna is a girl with long brown hair, pale skin, and Blue eyes. In season 1 she has a off the shulder top with a L of her name and she has a pink skirt on with a balt and the baltbucklen that is a haert shap and gold and she has pink heels and the platforms are yellow she also has light pink knee high sockes with spotes on her socks and Sease on 2 and 3 she has a yellow and dark pink top and a Pink Skirt and her shoes a high heels and pink with light pink platforms her socks are up to her thigh and in season 4 she has pink top with a yellow vast that has a haert on it she has a Yellow skirt on in her hair is a Pink hendband on with same stops on the Hendband.Season 5 she has a yellow top and skirt on with light pink tight and light yellow boots on her hair is in a ponytail hanging down. Enchantix Lillianna Enchantix is a yellow Top with a light blue on the top it has a daimond shap with 4 dark blue or(blue ) gems on it her skrit is yellow and Pink the wings are samething like blooms but not the same as Bloom the colors are light blue,white,light pink,yellow She has Sivler short strappy, barefoot sandals with the ovale that is light blue her hair is the same color but her bangs in the ferot of her bangs is light brown . ' Believix' Lillianna's Believix is a yellow vest top with a blue gem and light pink raffles on the bottam she has white paffs with Light pink raffles and a yellow skrit with a Pink layer under the main skrit She has half long and yellow and white layer under the main glove she has a thigh pink band with a bow that tai it togother she has below-the-knee socks that are yellow she has pink high heels with three sherps the top sherp has light pink raffles she has white plantforms on her heels. Her wings are facy and the colors are yellow ,light pink,dark pink white with light blue(ice blue) daimonds. ' Lovix' Lillianna lovix is a yellow vast top with dark pink white fleece and her paff are light blue with a aqua blue gem her glove go up to her upper arm her skirt is yellow with fleece and a light blue and fleece lag band her boots are dark pink akleboots with fleece on them ' Sophiex' Lillianna 's Sophix consists of a yellow Top with light blue and white flowe rwith detatched and green Leaf on the wrist and length of the gloves are Dark pink. Skirt is a flourescentand yellow and light blue and sea green platform Shoes. Her wings are light blue and pink and light green the borders are yellow. Lilliana Harrison/Gallery List of Lillianna's spells 'Winx' Light Screen Light Shin Light seen Light Wave 'Enchantix' Shining Nova Enchant light Light nove Shin of light Shainy Thaunder boilt ( canevergnit spell with Ellanna ) Light Shield Light Dust Sunlight 'Believix' Light Pirsn Light Blast Shining Beam Light Of Heart Light Hurricane Sunlight Barrier Plamsmic Light Dawn Light 'Sophix' Autumn Light 'Lovix' Winter Aurora 'Harmonix' Light Blade Light's Embrace Energy Light 'Sirenix' Spreading Light Sun Jab Dragon Light Light Kick Light of Sirenix 'Destinix ' Dustin of Light 'Trueix' True Light 'Timex' Time of light 'Starix' Light of the Starlight Curiosities *'Favourite Food:' pizza. *'Favourite Colour:' Yellow,pink *'Favourite Hobby:' being with her firends *'Favourite Pet:' bunnies *Ideal Boyfriend: Clause *Best Friends: Nyx, Ayna, Clause *'Favourite Movies:' All but Horrer *'Loves:'Her Firends *'Hates': Spelling *'Favourite Music:' Anything that makes her Dance *'Favourite Shoes:' Heels, small heels *'Favourite Subject:' Fairy fly *'Favourite Spell:' Light shine. *'Motto': "Let's light it up!" Category:Chrarcters Category:Fairies Category:LillixClub Fairies